the curious incident of the escapee in the night
by HappyFoxMask
Summary: -discontinued-
1. Preview!

**Dear readers!**  
I am pleased to inform you I am making a sequel to the curious incident of the couple in the nighttime! Ill bet you were wanting a chapter one huh? Sorry. Haven't got the time tonight. So I'm typing you a little preview. Enjoy...

Eli and Drew are stuck in a perfect relationship... But for how long. What happens when Alli hears a rumor of a certain relationship? When a certain jock also hears that rumor? What about Fitz? What will happen when he gets out in a few years? Will it even _be_ a few years? How long do perfect relationships last? Find out in **_the curious incident of the escapee in the night!_**

Okay. I know. Kindof short. I know these stories have stupid corny names. And I know I left a few thing's hanging from the first curious incident. But don't worry! Have NO fear! For I shall write about those loose ends! I shall fulfill your needs for rated M materials! I shall drink the blood of a perfect writer! And become and excellent writer (maybe o.o; I'm just being dramatic)! I shall dig you all a grave and bury you with stories of love, angst, drama, suspense and MORE! I can't wait to start writing this story! Can you!

**Bisous!**

**Eligold-49**


	2. Odd beginings

**Get ready for the drama! Get ready for the suspense! Get ready for the SURPRISE! Embrace yourself to embark on the rollercoaster of the sequal to the curious incident of the couple in the night!**

**I dont own degrassi or its characters.**

Eli's perfect summer was about to end. He brushed his teeth, readying himself for another year of school. He knew it would be better this year, he could feel it in his gut, and his gut was never wrong... Was it? _well_ he thought_ might as well just go with the flow, I don't see what could fuck this year up._ He spit out the toothpaste and strolled back to his room, hastily getting dressed for bed. He couldn't wait to see his sexy secret lover again, seeing as he had been so busy getting stuff ready for school that he hadn't had time to see him. He closed dark green eyes wearily and dove willingly in to the astral planes.

Drew sat up in his bed, wearily trying to get himself mentally prepared for all of the degrassi drama he would surely come into contact with on the very _first_ day of a new year. Would there be cat fights? Maybe Alli would come to school and suddenly hate him! Maybe that would happen with Eli? No! Not Eli, Eli loved him too much, right? Or maybe Eli would decide he wanted to go public with there relationship! No no no! None of this was helping him lay his weary head down and get a good nights sleep. I mean, how hard could the first day of school be huh? It's always easy. Drew calmed himself down, glancing down at the sheet's he realized they were the sheets he and Eli used for there first time. He smiled at that thought, showing his beautifully white teeth to no one in general. Finally after thinking about His secret love for a while Drew completely calmed himself and dozed off into dream land.

Eli was suddenly awaken by a loud snap on his window. He looked up at the window and after seeing nothing he looked at his clock, _2 o'clock in the morning! I better get back to sleep._ He smashed his head back into his pillow and just as his eyelid's met, another loud snap filled his ears. He climbed onto his knee's and peeked out of the window, but saw nothing, he opened up the window and glanced upward and downward, he still saw nothing. Eli closed his window firmly and tried to get back to sleep, but the snaps on his window kept coming. Finally after an hour of that incessant snapping noise, Eli took his pillow and blanket and flopped himself onto the couch in the living room. But then the snapping noise came to the front door. Eli stood up angrily and peeked out the small window on the front door, he saw nothing. Another snap cam but this time from the window to the living room. He followed it and peeked through the curtains, then hearing the noise on the kitchen window. Now he was fed up, He took his stuff and sneaked into the basement. He snapped on the television and plopped onto the couch. After cuddling his face into the musky smelling couch he hear the snapping noise again, but this time it was in the room. "Hello?" Eli's head shot up, he heard another snap, "Hello?" There was truly fear in his voice. "Okay, if this is some kind of sick trick I am _not_ playing!" He huffed as he reached up for the hanging light switch above him, his wrist was suddenly grabbed by a large rough hand and so was his mouth.

_the next day, at school_

Drew and Adam strolled up to the school, breathing in the familiar air. "It's nice to be back huh?" Came a voice from behind them.

"It certainly is," Drew turned around to see his labeled girlfriend and Clare, "Alli." He smiled and gave her a hug.

"Well someone had a good nights sleep." Alli smiled up at him then stood on her tippy toes for a kiss. He willingly pecked her lips with his.

"Yup." Drew smiled shoving one hand into his pocket and grabbing onto Alli's hand with the other.

"So Adam." Clare smiled, "Have you seen Eli?"

"I haven't seen him for a few weeks, but I was texting him last night before falling asleep. He should be here, I don't know why he wouldn't be." Adam twisted his head around trying to look for Eli.

"That's weird. I wonder if he's sick." Clare huffed.

"Maybe he slept in?"

"That's not like him, but then again neither is being sick. I mean even when he _is _sick he comes to school." Clare crossed her arms and looked around once more for that big black hears.

"Well. The bell is going to ring in a little, we better get to class." Adam looked into Clare's eyes.

"I guess so." She looked around once more. After a few classed Drew couldn't help but squirm in his seat. _Eli has to have one class with me by now! He can't be in none of my classes! Is he sick? No he's probably just in a ton of accelerated classes or something. Yeah, that's it. But he will defiantly be at lunch._ Drew stared up at the clock, waiting for the lunch bell. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Each click of the clock dug more and more into Drew's mind, making him think of the worst things that could have happened to Eli.

Drew took off hastily as the bell rung. slamming open the cafeteria doors and glancing quickly around the large room, searching for that one familiar face. But no. He was totally shot down. He stumbled into the hallway and ran his hands through his hair as he slid his body down against the wall. Once his butt hit the floor he rolled his legs close to his body and dug his knees into his fore head. "Oh god." he huffed to himself.

"Drew what's wrong!" He heard the footsteps of three people and his head shot up to see Clare, Adam, and Alli running for him.

"Have any of you seen Eli yet?" He stood up and looked into each ones eyes.

"No." They each looked at each other, concerned.

"We have to find him! What if something bad happened?"

"He's fine Drew." Alli patted his beefy shoulder with her petite hand.

"But what if he isn't Alli! I am going to find him!" Drew marched out of the school, a few minutes later he came back, "Adam, where's Eli's house?" He scratched the back of his head.

"I'll go with you." Adam ran to him.

"Me too!" Clare yelped as she took off.

"Guys!" Alli yelled, "Guys wait up!" He heels clanked loudly against the floor.

"No Alli! You stay! And if were not back before lunch end's, tell mister Simpson that we went to help Eli!" Drew's voice faded and Alli crossed her arms, making her way to the caff.

The three teens ran as fast as they could, making it to Eli's house in five minutes, everyone was worn out. "Let's go." Adam strolled up to the door to find it half open. "Guys, the door is opened. And the only car here is Eli's hearse." Adam looked up at Drew worriedly. Drew barreled into the house and the others followed. "Okay, Adam, search upstairs, Clare this floor, and I'll check the basement. Okay, BREAK!" Drew hastily slammed into the dark basement groping for a light switch. He found the switch and grabbed a hold of it. "GUYS! COME QUICK!" Drew yelled.

"Adam! Drew found something!" Clare yelled up the steps and sprinted down to the basement, Adam followed behind her hastily.

"Oh sh-"

**Excited yet? I am.  
Come come, sit sit.-pats hand gently on the couch next to me-  
****And review. -i look at you seriously and hold up a laptop-**


	3. Couples?

**Iv'e kept you waiting long enough, (It was only a day o.o;) here it is -drumroll- Chapter twooooooo!  
Enjoy!**

**I dont own degrassi or its characters.**

"Oh sh-" Drew stopped himself, "Guys?" He huffed shakily.

"What is it! what did you fi-" Clare begun to ask as she looked at the two figures lying on the couch in front of them.

"Guys what did yo-"

"Quiet! Adam!" Clare whispered. "Look at the couch." She held her hand in front of her mouth.

"Woah dude." Adam whispered as he stared down at the couch.

The three teen's stood, dumbfounded, as they stared at the most weird, awkward sight in the world.

_a few hours earlier_

_at Eli's house_

Eli struggled to get the large hand off of his mouth. His voice was muffled as he screamed out for help. _God danmit! Why does my dad have to be such a fuckin' drunk!_ He scratched at the hand that was holding him with his black nails. The more he struggled the harder the hand would clench down on his fragile wrist. After hearing a small crunch he decided to calm down. After deciding to take a peek at the vicious man holding onto his body, he tried to slide his head back, without letting the other notice.

"What do you think your doing?" Came an oh so familiar voice from behind him. _Danmit! He noticed. Wait? His voice is familiar. _

"I came here to tell you something important."

_Jesus! Was it really him?_

"If I let go will you scream?" Eli shook his head no. "Alright, I trust you." The large hand slowly removed itself from my mouth, and the emo boy didn't say a word, or scream a word for that matter.

"What do you want to tell me that's so important." Eli whispered. The man still had a hold of my wrist.

"I'm sorry." The man huffed warm air onto Eli's neck. "I'm not as mean as I put myself out to be. I just have problems." He voice quivered with sadness, although Eli could tell he was trying to hold it back.

"So you really are who I think you are?"

"Yes..." He let go of my wrist, Eli turned slowly to be facing the one, the only- "I'm back from juvie."

"How did you get out. I'm supposing you didn't get out on perfect behavior?"

"Of course not you ass!" He lightly thumped my head, "I just left. I was through with that place anyhow."

"So. You really are sorry huh?" Eli smirked. "Does that mean-?"

"Yes. Your not my slave anymore." He sat down on the couch next to Eli.

"Are you the one who was hitting my windows?"

"Yes."

"How did you get down here?" Eli wondered, looking into his blue eyes.

"Oh I have my ways." He lyed his hand gently onto Eli's shoulder, staring lovingly into his dark green eyes.

"What are you doing?" Eli let out a small laugh.

"Eli?" He looked down a little but his blue eyes connected back with Eli's, "I really like you. And being a dick head was just my stupid way of showing it."

"Well that's nice and all, " Eli sighed, "But I'm kind of involved with someone.

"She doesn't have to know."

"Know wha-" The large hands clamped down on Eli's sides squeezing out a loud yelp.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh." The other man smirked, "You've surely had practice. This wont hurt a bit."

_back to the present_

"Why do you think there..." Adam's eye's were stretched open.

"Well maybe he?" Clare wondered.

"But Eli looks so?" Drew's heart was slowly breaking.

"Eli probably had a good dream or something?" Adam attempted to comfort his brother.

"No," Drew's eyes began to well up with tears. "Why the hell would Eli like... Fitz?"

Fitz's eye's fluttered open, he sat up and smirked at the three teens staring dumbfounded at him.

"This wasn't Eli's idea." He smirked, "And _no_ he didn't enjoy it." He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk away. Drew threw a punch straight into Fitz's nose, filling the room with a loud crack. Eli's eye's shot open at the noise.

"What the hell is going on?" He rubbed his eyes. "Damn it! Its really eleven already? I missed half the school day! God Damn it Fitz you-" He looked at all of the people in the room, Clare and Adam trying to restrain Drew from punching Fitz, who was lying on the ground holding his nose. Everyone looked over at Eli, confusion spread across there faces.

"Maybe we should be the ones asking you that Eli." Adam held his hands around Drew's large arms.

"Woah! It's not what you think." Eli shook his head rapidly.

"Oh. No. Fitz told us the whole story." Drew had a tear running down his face.

"Really. You actually told someone the truth for once Fitz?" Eli stood up and pulled on his pants.

"Yup." He smiled, "I couldn't let them think you wanted me to be here. I mean come on it would upset your lover." He made a kissy face up at drew.

"You told Fitz that were together?" Drew struggle out of Adam and Clare's grips.

"Actually..." He scratched at his dark hair nervously, "When he... you know... I accidentally... Kind of... Screamed out _your_ name." He laughed nervously.

Adam tried to hold in a laugh. "I don't really know why though..." Eli shrugged, "I mean yours is much bigger." He smiled at Drew, Adam busted out laughing.

"Wait!" Clare stood looking from person to person, "How would you know that Eli?"

"Shit. I for got you were here." Eli scratched the back of his head again, "Well, Clare, Drew and I are kind of... Secret lovers. It sound cheesy I know! But it's true." He smiled pathetically..

"Wow. When did this begin?" She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Last school year?" Drew shrugged.

"Yeah. Kind of near the end." Eli added.

"Actually it was more near the middle, remember, it was when-" Adam started.

"Okay! I get it." Clare held her hands up, motioning for them to stop. "Wow. I didn't know you bent that way. Well we should get back to school huh?" Clare hurried up the stairs and out of the house.

"Eli you don't have to miss the whole day of school." Adam shrugged and started after Clare. "Wait up Clare!"

"Come on Eli." Drew grabbed his hand forcefully making Eli gasp.

"What about me?" Fitz wondered.

"You can go stay in your Ally." Drew huffed.

"What ever!" Fitz sprinted up the stairs and disappeared.

"Okay. Come on Eli!" Drew dragged Eli behind him.

"You have a strong grip Drew." Eli squirmed as he was being pulled up the steps.

"Yeah? Lets go now." Drew picked Eli up after noticing he was in very much pain. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with Adam who was trying to catch up with Clare.

"How much time do we have until the end of lunch?" Drew huffed.

"About five minutes." Adam tried to run a little faster, as did Drew.

"Shit. We really took that long at Eli's house?" Drew ran faster.

"I guess so?" Adam huffed. The three boys finally caught up with Clare and got into the school just to minutes before the bell should ring for lunch to end. They found Alli, she was walking hurriedly towards principal Simpson's office.

"Alli! Alli!" Drew let Eli down to lean on the wall. "Alli we got him! You don't have to tell the principal." Drew huffed.

"Oh! Your such a life saver Drew!" She have him a quick peck on the lips. Drew looked back at Eli, who was then looking down, trying not to watch Drew and Alli being 'lovers'.

"Yeah. Thanks. The bell is about to ring. Do you have your schedule Eli?" Drew walked over to Eli.

"Yup," He pulled it out and avoided looking into Drew's eyes, "Here it is." Drew snatched it from the emo boys hand.

"Cool! We have four classes together. Including next bell."

"Yup. Cool." Eli snatched his schedule back, glanced at it, and started down the hallway just as the bell rung.

**What will happen with Drew and Eli's relationship! Will Eli get over Drews love for Alli? Will Drew get over Fitz's little visit?  
Find out next time!  
But first! Review please :D**


	4. an opening in cloud nine

**BEWARE M RATED MATERIALS ON THE LOOSE! drewxEli scene :D**

**I dont own degrassi or it's characters.**

After school Drew totally ignored his labeled girlfriend and caught Eli at his hears, about to get in.

"Listen. Eli." Drew grabbed Eli's shoulders "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Eli tried to act casual.

"You know. Kissing Alli in front of you. I could tell you were hurt, no need to lie." Drew looked into Eli's eyes, which were buzzing around trying not to look into Drew's.

"Well." Eli let his eyes peer into Drew's soul. "It wasn't your fault. I mean I guess you are _her_ boyfriend. Maybe it's not really fair? You know. What were doing?" A tear waited in the corner of Eli's eye.

"Eli. Don't think that." Drew shook him a little.

"But its true!" Eli lashed out in sadness and confusion, "You are _her_ boyfriend! _Her_ lover! Your the one _she_ should be hanging out with on the weekends! And to top that off I don't really deserve you!" Eli's eye's flicked across Drew's face.

"What do you want me to do Eli! I love you! I need you! Do you want me to break up with her? Because I will if you really want me to!" Drew realized how loud he was being and glanced around the parking lot, _phew! No one's around to hear._

Eli looked into his glistening brown eyes, "Dude" He sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. And if you really do love both of us..." Another tear broke free from Eli's eye, "I'm fine with that." He looked down. "Now can I go home?"

"No." Drew sighed, "Your right it isn't fair Eli. You may be fine w-"

"Shhh." Eli held a finger to drew's lips, "How about we just go to your place? Hm? I'll show you a good time." Eli smirked up at him.

"Heh-" Drew laughed nervously, "Okay." He blushed deeply.

"Go get Adam. I have to give him a ride home too y'know."

"Kay." Drew scurried off to get Adam and a familiar voice came from behind Eli.

"Driving over the bumpy roads of secret love huh?" Fitz strolled up to the hearse, "You never did clean that footprint off your car?" Fitz dragged his hand across the bloodstained footprint.

"I tried. It soaked in and I didn't have time to get any paint or anything." Eli turned to look at Fitz.

"Oh. Sorry." He smiled, "So you going to have sex with your secret lover?" Fitz smirked.

"Yup." Eli sighed, "I kind of wish he would break up with Alli though. It's just not fair that he gets to have two people to love on." Another tear sat on the edge of Eli's eyelid.

"How about you give him a taste of his own medicine?" Fitz strolled around the hearse and leaned next to Eli.

"I couldn't do that. Not to him." He smiled when he looked over at Drew who was talking to Adam and Clare.

"Really? You've become a pussy haven't you?" Fitz lightly hit Eli's shoulder.

"Fitz!" Eli smiled at him and punched him back.

"Oh you really want to fight?" Fitz smiled.

"Bring it on! Just like old times huh?" Eli threw a punch which Fitz proceeded to block.

"That all you got?" Fitz punched Eli's stomach making Eli cough.

"Nope!" Eli coughed and tackled Fitz to the ground, "Pinned ya!" Eli giggled.

"Not for long!" Fitz rolled over top of Eli and drove his large scabby knuckles directly into Eli's cheek.

"Ah! That was a good one Fitzy old pal." He smiled up at him, his dark green eye's glistening in the sun.

"Wow." Fitz sighed, "Your eyes are so pretty."

"You really think so?" Eli asked sarcastically as he flung his knee straight up into Fitz's crotch.

"Nnnn!" Fitz breathed in sharply, "Yup." He held his crotch and tumbled off of Eli.

"What's going on here!" Drew and Adam ran over.

"Just teaching old Fitzy a lesson." Eli smirked and clapped the dirt off of his hands.

"Yeah. He got me good." Fitz held his hand up for Eli to help him, Eli grabbed a hold of the large hand and pulled him up so there eye's met. "See ya around?" Fitz smiled and gave Eli a peck on the cheek.

"Uhh-" Eli blushed and looked down. "Maybe." He tried not to smile as he began to nibble at his sharpied fingernail.

"Kay." Fitz patted Eli's shoulder and strolled away, smirking Evilly at Drew.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Drew grabbed Eli's shoulders, "Huh?"

"What?" Eli looked into Drew's angry eyes, "We were just fighting, like the old days?"

"But that kiss on the cheek? And you blushed! What the hell!" Drew punched Eli's shoulder.

"_I_ didn't kiss _him_ you know? And I only blushed! It's not like I'm going out with the guy! You should be the one to complain, huh, mister has a girlfriend and a secret lover!" Eli huffed and crossed his arms.

"..." Drew was taken aback, "Eli?" Drew whined, "Okay..." He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. Okay? I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." Drew took Eli in for a hug. Eli wrapped his arms around Drew's waist and smiled.

"Thanks." Eli scooted back a little and smiled up at drew. His dark green eye's connected perfectly with drew's sending beautiful chill's down Drew's spine and melting him from the inside out. "Let's get going shall we?" Eli opened the door to his hearse and sat down, starting the hearse with the beautiful purr of the engine.

"Nice. Sound's like he's working perfectly?" Drew climbed in to the passenger seat after Adam.

"Yup." Eli smiled, "Just fixed em' up last weekend. He was gettin' a little groggy." Eli backed out of the parking space and headed for the Torres abode. Eli drove up and parked perfectly in front of the house. "Here we are my darlings." Eli opened his door and slammed it shut.

"Heh- Yeah." Drew blushed, "You wanna go up to my room Eli?"

"Why of course Drew." Eli took Drew's hand.

"Not here." He whispered and tugged his hand from Eli's loving grip.

"Pffft. Fine." Eli crossed his arms.

"Helloooo?" Adam waved his arms around, "Best friend and little brother here? What am I supposed to do? Re-read my comic books?" He crossed his arms.

"You wanna join us?" Eli asked.

"GROSS!" Drew and Adam announced simultaneously.

"I'm fine with my comics!" Adam hurried into the house.

"Shall we?" Eli asked.

"After you." Drew motioned his hands towards the door.

"Why thank you! Your such a gentlemen." He smirked and hurried up to Drew's room.

Drew followed closed behind and just as he entered the room he slammed the door shut. After turning on some music, so people wouldn't hear them, he quickly unbuttoned his plaid shirt and threw it to the ground. Eli stripped off his jacket and black shirt and smirked up at Drew. He bit his thick lip as Drew crawled over top pf him. There eye's met and they fell into that perfect state of love. Drew dove in for a kiss and Eli wrapped his arms tenderly around his warm neck, and kissed back gratefully. There lips and tongues danced for a while and before both boys knew it, there pant's were sprawled across the floor and Eli was on his knee's in front of Drew. Eli grabbed onto Drew's member and forced his mouth to stretch around it.

"Mmm. So big." Eli's eyes looked innocent and lustful as he glanced up into Drew's soul. He proceeded to take Drew's length deep into his warm throat. His eye's squeezed shut as he forced the length deeper into his throat.

"Don't hurt yourself." Drew grabbed onto Eli's hair. Eli shook his head and proceeded to take Drew's member deeper and deeper into his throat. As soon as a tear formed around Eli's eye drew grabbed onto his dark locks and pulled him off.

"What did I say?" Drew huffed.

"Not to hurt myself." Eli was trying to catch his breath.

"So don't? Please."  
"I was done anyway's." Eli smirked up at Drew.

"Oh really?" Drew picked Eli up and slammed him onto the bed, ripped the emo boys boxers off and threw them to the ground and entered him without warning, sending luxurious tingles up Eli's spine. Eli gasped, "Drew!" Drew continued pumping himself into Eli sending more and more tingles up Eli's spine, producing more and more noisy moans and gasps of pleasure.

"Did you -huff- lock the -nnng- door?" Eli asked.

"Shit! No -huff- but I'm sure -shit- no one will bother -uhhh- us."

"You sure?" Eli gasped.

"Yeah. I'm su-" Just then the door opened, "Shit" Drew whispered, "It's not what it looks like!" He pulled out of Eli making him groan and threw the blanket over top of both of them.

**o.o hahaha! Oops! You sure Drew? Yeah! OH SHIT! **

**Review? :D**


	5. just visiting

**Joo ready for dis! Go ahead n' read bro. **

**I dont own Degrassi or its characters.**

"It's not what it looks like!" He yelled to the lady standing at the door that he called mom.

"ANDREW TORRES! You get your clothes on THIS INSTANT!" She screeched and slammed her foot down. "What did this little creep do to you Drew?"

"What!" Drew exclaimed as he pulled on his jeans. "What did _he_ do to _me_!"

"What did _I_ do to _him_!" Eli groped at the floor for his boxers, Drew picked them up and handed them to him.

"Yeah? What did he do to you! That's it! I always knew there was something wrong with this kid." She crossed her arms.

"MOM! I was fucking him! Because I love him!"

"Ohhhh. NO YOU DON'T! You don't love guys! He just seduced you or something! Get this dirty pig out of my house this instant!"

"Mom! This has been going on for a little under a year now! No shit! I love him! He loves me!"

"Maybe I should just leave?" Eli stood and grabbed his jacket.

"NO! Sit down." Drew pointed a stern finger at him.

"No! Let him GO!"

"Calm down!" Adam screamed as he entered the room. "Mom they really do love each other. I've seen it in there eyes! You get to fuck dad any time you want because you love him! Why cant Drew fuck the one he loves?" Adam shook his head at his mom.

"There not old enough! And my _son_ needs to be normal! I need to have at least one normal child in this family!"

"What's that supposed to mean! I'm not normal! If you want me to be normal tell me because I would happily be Gracie and start burning myself again!" Adam held out his wrists' which had scars from past burns.

"No! This isn't right. Okay? You can be Adam but I will _not_ allow this!" She motioned toward Drew and Eli who were holding onto each other.

"Mom. You have to." Adam stressed.

"Mom. I'm not going to stop loving Eli just because you want me to!" Drew shrugged.

"Ugh. Well I was knocking on your door for ten minutes and you wouldn't answer. I came to tell you that you have a visitor." She squinted.

"Really? Who?" Drew asked.

"Your _girlfriend_!" She smiled and strolled away.

"Shit!" Drew exclaimed, "I'll be back." Drew smiled at Eli and Adam and hurried down the stairs.

"Woah dude. My mom really walked in on you guys having sex?"

"Ugh. Yes. I'm still fucking riled up! Sooo.. Damn... Horny!" Eli was trying to hold back the pain from his skinny jeans crushing his boner.

"Due. That sucks! Jesus, could you hide that thing?" Adam held his hands up blocking the sight of Eli's bulging skinny jeans.

"sorry. I can't." Eli smirked.

"My mom was so pissed!" Adam laughed.

"I know! I thought she was going to explode! I wonder what's going on with Drew and his _girlfriend_?"

"Let's check it out." Adam smiled, he stalked over to the top of the stairs and peeked down. "There probably talking outside. Perimeter is clear! I repeat perimeter is clear! Move out!"

Eli scurried down the stairs after Adam. They snuck over to the living room window and peeked out at Drew and Alli. Drew was holding Alli's hands and Alli was smiling really big, she looked so happy. Suddenly tears came back to Eli's eyes.

"Makes you feel like crap doesn't it?" Eli turned to see Adam's moms crossing her arms.

"Actually... Yes. Thanks for reminding me Mrs. Torres." A tear broke from Eli's eye.

"I suggest you leave." She frowned at him, "And never talk to Drew again."

"Mom! Stop!" Adam protested. A few more tears broke from Eli's Eyes.

"Maybe she's right." Eli looked down, letting a few tears fall onto the floor.

"No, Eli! She isn't right!" Adam hugged Eli's arm.

"Adam. Let him go if he wants to go." She crossed her arms firmly.

"He doesn't! He might say he does but he knows deep down that he doesn't!" Adam yelled at his mother. "Come on Eli. Let's go to my room and check out some comics?" Adam stood and helped Eli to his feet. Eli smiled at him and followed him willingly up to his room.

After reading comics for about an hour Eli decided to go home, he hadn't brought any extra clothes for school in the morning and he needed to take a shower. The two boys hugged and Eli strolled out of the room, he peeked into Drew's room, which was empty. _He's probably out with his 'girlfriend'._ Eli sighed to himself. When he exited the house there he saw Drew and Alli sitting under the tree in the yard cuddling and pointing at clouds. Eli strolled over to the car and noisily opened and shut the door, but that hadn't dragged Drew's attention away from Alli. Then Eli started his car as loud as possible, all he got was a small glance from Alli and Drew before driving off into the night.

_Shit! Why didn't he pay any attention to me?_ Tears were falling heavily down Eli's face as he drove closer and closer to home, the tears blurred Eli's vision a little and he swerved once or twice. Once he got home, he got out two suitcases, packed them to the brim with all of his stuff and scurried back out to his hearse. "This is bull crap! I don't deserve this!" Eli huffed to himself. He threw his suitcases into the back of his hearse and went back inside. He then packed some food into a paper bag, threw it in the back of his hearse, got in and took off.

_The next day at school_

"Is Eli _really_ not here again?" Adam shook his head at Clare and Drew. "I mean seriously! What could have happened to him today!"

"Maybe he really is sick today?" Clare asked, "Or he slept in?"

"No. It has to be more than that!" Drew crossed his arms, "It _always_ has to be more than that when your talking about Eli!" Drew took off.

"You know this means your skipping right?" Adam yelled behind him.

"I don't care! If I'm not back by lunch tell the principal!" Drew's voice faded.

Now all Drew could hear were his footsteps and the wind in his ears. He ran as fast as he could towards Eli's house and found nothing. Not his hearse, or his presence. "Shit!" He began to grab at his hair, "Where the fuck could he have gone!" He yelled to himself.

He observed the pavement around him, trying to find any clues to where he could have gone. He looked at the street and found skid marks from Morty.

"yes!" Drew ran as fast as he could, following the small amount of skid marks he could find. He finally came to Morty parked next to an alleyway. "Eli!" Drew yelled. He peeked into Morty's windows but saw nothing. He yelled down the ally way, "Eli!" He heard crying filling up the alleyway. "Eli?" Drew dragged his palm across the rough red bricks as he strolled deep into the dark ally.

"Yeah. And we looked out the window at him," He heard Eli's voice, it was choppy with sobbing, "And -huff- and he was -sob- you know? -huff- Enjoying his time with his - with his- his- girlfriend." Eli broke out crying, "I mean I don't expect him to just let her go for me.-huff- you know? but. It just -huff- it just hurts! You know?" He heard Eli sobbing into someone's jacket.

"Aw. Eli it's okay." Drew heard a painfully familiar voice.

_Jesus! Eli really went to Fitz? Really!_

"Well. You will always have me Eli. Okay?" He heard the noise of Fitz kissing Eli. Drew wanted to go and punch Fitz's lights out, but he also wanted to listen to more of Eli and Fitz's conversation.

"His mom walked in on us yesterday." Eli laughed a little, "It was hysterical. She went off on us. She was like 'What did he do to you?' Ha! She asked what _I_ did to _Drew_! Ha! Seriously! He's the one who had _his_ dick shove up _my_ ass!"

"She sounds like a real happy camper." Fitz laughed, "Don't you think you should be getting to school?"

"Oh yeah. Well See ya later Fitz." Eli stood and Drew could finally see his face, red and puffy. He had been crying for a while now.

_Shit! He's heading this way!_ Drew took off as fast as he could. Luckily he made it halfway to school before Eli even got into his car. Drew was right in front of the school just as Eli drove up. Drew strolled into the office for a late slip and Eli walked in after him. Eli smiled at Drew pathetically, his face was mostly cleared up but it was still a little puffy. They both took there late slips and walked away. They walked close to each other in the hall.

"Are you alright Eli?" Drew asked, "It looks like you've been crying?"

"Does it? I had a rough night. I'm fine." Eli looked into Drew's eyes and smiled convincingly.

"Are you sure?" Drew frowned.

"Yup," Eli smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek just before entering the class they were to be in. They entered the class and every one looked back at them.

The teacher announced, "Back to work!" Eli and Drew walked up to the teacher and handed him there late slips. "Okay. Here's what were working on, page 32 in your book." He handed each of them a paper. The day dragged on, at lunch Adam and Clare found Drew.

"Did you find him?" Exclaimed Adam.

"Yup." Drew sighed heavily.

"Where was he?" Clare asked.

"He went to talk to Fitz..." He ran his hand through his hair, "About his relationship with _me_." Drew heard the loud clacking of high heels. "Don't tell him i told you. He dosnt even know i was the- Hey Alli!" Drew turned and held his arms wide for a hug.

"Drew!" She ran up hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Someone told me somthing about you."

"Whats that?" Drew asked, Eli strolled up behind the group.

"Im sure its just a stupid rumor but they said-"

**SHIZ TELL EM THE RUMOR ALLI!**

**Leave a review :D**


	6. but they said

**Warning! Cheesy goings on! lolz  
I dont own degrassi or its characters.**

"I'm sure its just a stupid rumor but they said-" She glanced around and laughed, "Oh your not going to believe this. They said that you and Eli are like 'secret lovers' or something." She laughed, "That's not true! Right?" She smiled up at Drew.

Drew laughed, "_Eli_! Ha!" he laughed, "Why in the world would I ever like a guy! Let alone _Eli_!" He turned to look at Eli, who was biting his lip, his eyes full of pain. "No offense." He smiled casually, "But Why would I ever like an Emo punk guy who drives around in a hearse and wears more eye makeup than my girlfriend." He laughed.

"Yeah!" Eli yelled out, "And why would I _ever_ like a tanned, spiky haired, jock who has a girlfriend and whose brother is _my best friend_?" He smirked, a tear running down his face, "Excuse me I have to take a piss!" Eli huffed as he ran into a nearby restroom.

"Uh. Me too." Adam smiled and ran into the bathroom after him. "Dude what's wrong?" Eli was standing in front of the sinks splashing water onto his face.

"Didn't you hear that!" Eli's tears were masked by the water he had splashed onto his face but Adam could tell he was crying.

"He doesn't want Alli to suspect anything." Adam walked over and patted Eli's back.

"He didn't have to be so... mean about it." Eli stared into the sink, "You know what I mean?" He looked up into Adam's blue eyes.

"I guess so. I mean he did go a bit overboard. You seem to be having a rough week bro? Maybe you could get your mom or dad to Allow you to go home for the day?"

"No. That would be running away from my problems. I can make it." He gave Adam a hug. "Thanks though, I need food." He stomped out of the restroom and past the group of people, straight to the cafeteria.

"What's going on with him?" Clare asked Adam as he strolled out of the restroom a few seconds later.

"He's sad because of how Drew said he would never like him. Just how harsh he was being you know?" Adam whispered.

"Oh. I see." Clare crossed her arms, "Lets go get lunch." She grabbed Adams arm and ran into the cafeteria after Eli.

Drew looked around the empty hallway uncomfortably.

"We should eat lunch together!" Alli blurted out.

"fine." Drew huffed as he followed his labeled girlfriend into the cafeteria. They entered into the large noisy room and Alli immediately located Clare, Adam, and Eli.

"Hey guys!" Alli sung as she neared the table. Drew smiled at all of them but Eli looked away, pretending to be interested in the lunch menu.

"Adam, there's pizza." Eli elbowed Adam.

"Well lets go dude!" Adam stood up and Grabbed Eli's hand, helping him up so he could get the only school lunch he would ever eat. The two boys scurried off into the abyss of a lunch line.

"I think I want pizza too." Clare smiled at Alli and Drew and hopped over to her friends.

"It's just me and you." Alli smiled as she bit her lip at Drew.

"Yup," Drew smiled pathetically, but Alli didn't seem to notice. She stretched her neck to kiss Drew so Drew kissed her. He backed up for a few seconds and kissed her again. _What the hell! _He kissed her one more time. _Where's that spark I used to get? Where are the fire works?_

"Woah. Somebody's happy to see me." Alli smiled she gave Drew another kiss. But still nothing. Drew pulled away from the kiss and crossed his arms. "What's wrong Drew?" All grabbed on to his shoulder.

"Nothing." He huffed, "I just don't feel well." He glanced around the cafeteria and saw Eli, walking with Clare and Adam, laughing, smiling. Drew wanted to make Eli smile like that again. He missed the look Eli got in his eyes when Drew would Enter the room. He missed the look in Eli's eyes when they were alone in his room. He missed the look he got when Drew was there to cheer him up and hold him on a bad day. He missed Eli and there countless nights talking or making love. He missed the boy who stained his sheets.

Suddenly, as Eli walked up to the table, Drew could feel his eyes stinging. _Shit! Not now!_ "Excuse me!" Drew stood and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey. What's wrong with him?" Eli asked as he sat his pizza on the table.

"He doesn't feel good." Alli frowned, "Will one of you guys check on him for me?"

"Yeah." Eli took off.

"He's my brother!" Adam yelled but sat down at the table anyway's, "That doesn't mean I have to deal with his problems." He laughed.

"Adam!" Alli lightly smacked his shoulder.

"I was kidding." Adam laughed.

_Meanwhile in da bathroom_

"Drew?" Eli strolled into the bathroom.

"Yes?" Drew tried to sound like he was just fine, when really, he had been lightly sobbing and pounding his fists against the bathroom wall.

"You feeling okay?" Eli strolled closer to the stall Drew was in.

"Of course I am. I just needed some fresh air." Drew leaned up against the wall.

"And you came to the restroom?" Eli laughed a little.

"Yeah? I meant to say I needed to be alone for a little." Drew sniffed.

"Oh? Sounds like you've been crying?" Eli stood on the other side of the stall.

"Naw. I just... had a... coughing fit?" _shit! I'm bad at this!_

"I think you just need a hug." Eli smiled, "Come on open up and ill give you a nice big h-" Suddenly the stall door sprung open and Drew had sweeped Eli off his feet with a kiss. Everything around both of them had disappeared, the only thing either could hear was there breathing, they could only see each others loving faces. Fireworks went off in each teens head. Now that was the kiss Drew was looking for.

Drew pulled away from Eli slowly and they both sighed. Eli finally had that look, that look that Drew so longed to see. His love hazed eye's stared lovingly into Drew's and Drew couldn't help but smile. Eli wrapped his arms around Drew's waist and cuddled his head into his warm chest. Drew rubbed Eli's back and ran his hand through his dark locks.

"Umm?" Came a voice from the other side of the bathroom. Drew looked up and Eli backed away from Drew.

"How long were you standing there?" Asked Drew.

**Who was standing there? And for how long!**

**You'll find out faster if you review. :D**


	7. sneak a glance

**I've kept you guys waiting long enough! Here it is! The redo to chapter six! Wooo wooo -cheer cheer- -clap clap clap-  
hope you enjoyyyyyy~~~  
I dont own degrassi or its characters.**

"Umm?" Came a voice from the other side of the bathroom. Drew looked up and Eli backed away from Drew.

"How long were you standing there?" Asked Drew.

"Long enough?" Came a painfully familiar voice from the door.

"Seriously!" Drew exclaimed, "It had to be _you _didn't it!"

"I guess so?" The other teen strolled closer to Drew and Eli, shrugging.

"Riley? Your not going to tell anyone..." Drew stared at him, his eyes burning with red hot intensity. "Right?" He growled.

"Jee! I dunno?" Riley teased. "Naw man. Do you really think I'm as big a jerk as you?" Riley smiled. "So are you both... Or do you still like ladies?"

"I'm not gay!" Drew growled.

"Actually... I think I am?" Eli smirked shoving his hands halfway into the pockets of his skinny jeans.

"So your bi then? Drew?" Riley grinned at him.

"The only guy I like, and would ever like, is Eli!" Drew glared up at Riley, grinding his teeth.

"But that means your bi?" Riley pointed out as he gave Eli a knuckle-touch for being in "the club".

"Oh. But, don't tell anyone. I'm sorta in the closet?" Eli smiled innocently as he fondled with a button on his jacket.

"No problem." Riley smiled generously.

"I'm not bi!" Drew cut in, "I just like Eli!" He growled.

"But I'm a guy..." Eli looked around, "And the rest of the people you like are girls? Soooo... Your bisexual." He raised a brow.

"Yeah. So I only like you. And girls." Drew complained.

"But if you really love me... And Alli.. Then your bi." Eli explained again.

"Fine!" Drew crossed his arms, "We need to get to lunch." He huffed and stomped out of the restroom.

"Please don't tell anyone Riley? Kay?" Eli smiled and patted riley on the shoulder.

"No problem." He smiled and Eli went on his way. Eli found Drew standing outside of the bathroom, breathing heavily.

"Calm down?" Eli strolled over to him, smirking a little.

"Riley knows! Ugh!" Drew ran a hand through his hair. "_Riley!_ It had to be him!"

"C'mon Drew. Seriously," Eli brought his lips ever so close to Drew's neck, sending warm intense breaths and whispering in the most seductive voice Drew had ever heard, "Calm down." He gave the jocks warm neck a quick nibble.

"Uhh-" Drew sucked in a cold breath of fresh air and blew it back out slowly, "Okay." He smiled down at his emo lover, "Thanks Eli. Lets get to the caf." He smiled and took the other boys hand warmly until they got to the large doors of the cafeteria and entered briskly.

They entered the cafeteria and strolled straight back over to the table where there friends sat, talking and laughing.

"You feelin' better?" Alli hugged Drew's arm as he sat back down next to her.

"Yup." Drew smirked, "Tons." He snuck a loving glance at Eli. Eli smiled back at him but continued an earlier conversation with Adam about there comics.

"Eli must be a good friend huh?" She smiled up at Drew and cuddled her cheek into his arm.

"Yup. Very good, he knows all the right things to say... Most of the time." Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Most of the time? Oh yeah, because he used to get into all those fights with that Fitz guy? He is a real troublemaker though so maybe they were the right things to say in his head, do you know what I mean?" Man that girl had a way of babbling.

"Yup." Drew agreed and snuck another glance at Eli who was now in a deep conversation about some '5 Days to Die' comic. The rest of the day breezed by and before either teen knew it they were racing up to there most frequently visited room.

Eli hopped onto the bed and tore off his jacket, Drew entered right behind him, this time remembering to lock the door. He hastily removed his shirt and climbed into the bed with Eli. Drew held Eli tight and kissed him passionately, feeling the warmth of the fireworks as they flooded the room.

"Drew?" Eli giggled and kissed back, "Don't you need the music so no one will," Eli coughed as he mumbled, "Hear us?" then he smirked, his emerald eyes gleaming into Drew's soul.

"Oh yeah?" He rung as he slid up from the bed. He was headed straight for the stereo when there came a knock at his door. He sighed as he threw Eli his shirt and slipped on his own, another impatient knock sprawled itself into existence, "Coming!" Drew growled as he swung the door open. "What... Adam?" He stared down at his younger step brother.

"Alli is at the door... She says it's urgent, er something." Adam yawned blankly.

"Okay," Drew sighed, "I'll be back Eli." Drew sung back to him.

"Actually I think I'll just go." Eli grabbed his jacket and flew out of the room, leaving the others standing dumbfounded at Drew's bedroom door.

"Hmm. Wonder what that's about?" Adam shrugged as he shuffled groggily to his room. Drew raced down the stairs and swung the front door open.

"What is it?" Drew's voice came out agitated.

"I'm having a party! And your invited." She raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?" She sighed.

"No." Drew watched the hearse back out of the driveway and continue on a journey to god knows where. He took a moment to calm down, he still loved Alli, didn't he? "Sorry. Just a little stressed out." He massaged his own neck and gave Alli a quick peck on the lips.

"So you comin' or what? It might get rid of some of that stress? And if not, we could get rid of it afterwards." She smiled as she bit her lip.

"Yeah. Sounds fun." He grinned at her and took her arm, luckily her house was only a few blocks away, an easy and relaxing walk for the both of them. They walked and talked and kissed, then, finally arrived at the house where the party was to be held.

"Alright. So people should be showing up soon." Alli smiled and held Drew's hand as she glided into the house, "Just get comfortable while I get just a few things ready." She left Drew sitting on the couch, not a sound but his own heard beating, his own breaths, his own anxious thoughts building up.

Soon the bell was ringing and the house was being flooded with people giving high-fives, hugs, and other odd little 'hello' rituals. The music was pumped up to max volume, the snacks placed out perfectly on the tables, people dancing talking and sipping at punch. Drew navigated through the crowd with two cups of punch, finally reaching Alli he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and handed the clear plastic cup to her.

She smiled up at him and he smiled back, he actually felt that feeling. The feeling he used to have for her smiles, before Eli. But he wouldn't think of Eli right now. All he would think of was Alli, how beautiful she was in her dress, three inch heels, and mini-coat type thing. How nicely her teeth contrasted with her beautifully dark skin. He couldn't help but grin really big, which made her giggle a little.

And so the party roared on, people laughed, people cried, people kissed, people fought... Just like any other booming party right. But the party had drawn to and end and people slowly leaked from the house, hugging goodbye, exclaiming how great the party was. But once that door closed, oh it was a whole new party. Drew and Alli shared the most heated kiss they had ever had. The room filled with fireworks, but somewhere deep in the midst of all of those fireworks, stood a sad confused jock, feeling guilty. Guilty of what? Cheating on Alli? Or not breaking up with Alli? Or maybe it was just his confusion bringing on that guilty feeling.

But that confused jock was not in charge. Right now, the fully-straight-in-total-love-with-women-jock was taking over. And so began a night of heated make out sessions, and whispers of love making there way out of the lips of each. Drew had made it home safely and fell asleep just as his head hit the pillow.

_Meanwhile_

"Fitz?" Eli whispered into the dark ally way, lit only by a street light around the corner.

"Eli?" Fitz tackled Eli with a hug and a few quick pecks on the cheek.

"Fitz!" Eli giggled, "You cant do that!" He grinned up at Fitz, "I _have_ a boyfriend type thing." He pushed his way out of Fitz's strong arms.

"Well. It's not _you_ who's cheating if _I'm_ the one kissing you." He smirked and stole another kiss from Eli's cheek. Eli smiled up at him.

"So. You need a place to sleep or what?" Eli scratched at his hair.

"I would like one." Fitz smiled.

"You wanna stay at my house? My parents went on vacation, so I have the whole house to myself for a month or two." Eli shoved his hands into his pockets.

"That's great!" Fitz hugged Eli, "Thank you. So, you know that agreement we had before?" Fitz kicked at the dirty ally floor.

"Yeah?" Eli raised an eyebrow and took a small step backwards.

"Well. Can that go back into effect?" Fitz purred.

"Uhhh." Eli raised his eyebrow higher and backed up another step, "Why?"

"Or how about we just... Play house... for a while?" He smirked.

"I like the second one better." Eli glanced around the dark ally.

"So. We play house, and I will give you something special in return. Anything you want, you name it? Other than money or something expensive..." Fitz frowned a little and looked down.

"Um. I've got the perfect thing..." Eli smirked evilly.

**O.o woop! Don't worry folks, I've almost gotten over my cold! Yes that means more chapters! (But keep in mid i will still have a ton of homework. I have pretty much four advanced classes and history teacher that likes to give homework so five classes of homework a day O.o plus reading for my english class. . But anyways...) **

**So tell me what you thought! Review! Review! And it will help me get over my cold faster. O.O**


	8. vote bro! an' while ur at it

c'mon peoples! VOTE ON MAH POLL! and

you will get an excellent reward of the redo

of chapter six. -smiles politely- so please...

do it for the story... do it for the welfare of

you and all others who enjoy the wonderful

delight of reading my stories. Do it.. For ...

the children! Actually. hopefully children

are not reading this fanfic. But do it for the

readers, including you! This will benefit you!

sorry for my babblin. Just vote bro.

And while your at it read this :D

I'm sorry to interrupt my story for you guys... But I just felt so compelled to write about what happened on this day. I don't remember it much. I was but seven or eight at the time. Do you know what I am talking about? Well it's Nine Eleven, just nine years ago, some idiot jerks crashed our own planes into the world trade center. Now I know that this did not effect me in any way at all. I didn't lose any members of my family. And maybe you didn't either, or maybe you did. Just put yourself in someone else's shoes. Think about what it would be like if you lost someone to the selfishness of terrorists, on that horrid, gross, day we know as Nine Eleven. Now please, take a moment of silence. Think of all of those poor souls who lost there lives in the flames, who had jumped because they felt it a better way out, those who went in to save them, but didn't come back out. Think of even the random passerby's who witnessed such a life changing and mentally scarring experience right before there very eyes. They stood dumbfounded, not knowing what to do, wishing they could help, but not being able to do anything but duck-in-cover as the twin towers came to there untimely demise. What a world we live in where people are so selfish as to scar millions of people, selfishly bombing an innocent building, yes, taking themselves out of this world. But for what! Seventy-two virgins or some bull-crap like that! It's just wrong. So I urge you to take that moment. Take that one measly moment of your life to think of all that has happened, not only all of the poor souls taken, nor the ones scarred for life, but also think of all of the good things that happened, count your blessings my dears! Don't let this get you down, because every day is a new day! Every year a new year! Be thankful for what you have! And grieve sweetly for those who have lost there lives. Live! Love! Laugh!

yeah that last part was a little sappy! BUT DO IT!


	9. important

Hello my readers. I am very sorry for my absence. My friend has not really been pushing me to make new chapters and i never really feel up to it unless she does. Also i am in school now and have tons of homework, i also have to do chores(even though i dont get an allowence. I have to skip lunch to save up money!) But my brother just got back surgury and came home a few days ago so thats sorta stressful (He has to wake up every 2 or 4 hours to take pain meds so he wakes me up sometimes at night) also i havent seen much of drew on degrassi (Hopefully will tomorrow!) So i havent been motivated or had a good drew example for a while. I hope to get back to writing this but right now it just seems like a chore to me and i like to write for fun.

Thank you guys for reading!

I will finish this someday!

maybe .


End file.
